undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
UCT Collision Course
This page is a work in progress, all content is subject to change. Collision Course is currently a concept for a combined CPV event consisting of any of the federations and pro motions that are a part of the Undiscovered Caw Talent Wiki page, that are willing to take part. The show will be coreographed and recorded by Bear from the XWF and the current plan is to have commentary performed by various different commentators from the Undiscovered Caw Talent community such as Bear and Drake Stacy. Match Plans Currently there is no fixed method to decide what matches will take place and which wrestlers will take place in them. However there are a few ideas, the first is to do a voting system which will allows members of the shows to vote who they would like to see face off, the second option is a "wild card" where names will be drawn at random to face each other. The third is where matches will be formed between the members of the wiki to create "Dream matches" such as Dj Hero vs Mario Sánchez. Rumoured Matches Certain matches have been rumoured to appear on the card they are listed below. *'Dream Match Part 2' - DJ Hero (OWF) Vs Mario Sanchez (YCW) *'Dream Match - '''AJ Reyes (ELW) vs. PJ Skillz (YWE) *'World Champion vs. World Champion Extreme Rules - Adrian Destiny (PASW) Vs Victor X (XYZ) *'''Tag Champions vs Tag Champions match - Birds of Prey (XWF) Vs Beast Boyz (ELW) *'World Champion vs. World Champion match - '''Caesar Dan (OWF) vs. ED Master (YCW) *'Demons Match''' - DeadMan (WCA) vs. Croe VL (YCW) vs Dark Shade (ELW) *'Extreme Rules - '''Phenom (YWE) vs. Roberto Gonsalez (WCA) *'Team Face vs Team Heel (All Star match)' - Team Face (Antho (YWE), Wingman (OWF) Jason Daniel (YCW) Vs Team Heel Angus (ELW), TJL (WCA), Awaiting (XWF) *'Extreme Rules Fatal 4 Way -''' Kid Wild (ELW) vs Punk 3D (WCA) vs Senor Dynamico (Vengeance) vs Joe Angelo (OWF) *Icon (ELW) vs Icon (WCA) *'Steel Cage - '''Straight Code Star (YCW) Vs Double D (YWE) Rumoured Pre Show Matches *Tobius Upson (XWF) Vs Shane Robinson (Dominations Caw Brawl Development) *Xtreme Icons (ELW) vs. The X Team (WCA) aka Corporation X vs. DX-Factor vs. Wild Cards *'Rookie Battle Royal '''- Jacob Cass (YCW) vs. Nathan Withers (ELW) vs. Matt Sparxx (OWF) vs. Clayton Carver (XWF) Current Federations and Promotions involved *ELW *OWF *Vengence *XWF *WCA *YCW *YWE If you want to be a part of this massive project leave a message on "Xboxwrestlingfed" wall and join the discusion on the WIKI: Talk thread. found here -http://undiscovered-caw-talent.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Main_Page Currently Confirmed Superstars Each show may allocate a certain amount of their roster for the CPV currently there is no cap but depending on demand and possible slots a cap may eventually be brought in or some stars may not make the show. (note: Please add your current choice of wrestlers to your heading). Please remeber other apperances will happen even if you dont see a superstar name (ex.interferences or backstage promos) ELW *A.J. Reyes* *Lula *Beast Boys (Tag Team)* *Kid Wild* *The Icon *A-X *Xtreme Icons (Tag Team)* *Nathan Withers* *Caesar Dan* OWF Hey guys, im just gonna put down who id like to see and you may tell me if i need to remove any *DJ Hero* *Joe Angelo* *The Wingman* *Matt Sparxx* *McLain Cage *The Hitman *Wild Cards (Tag Team)* Vengence *Jack Sydal *Phenom Air *Icebong *Senor Dynamico *Awaiting XWF *Luke Loynes *Birds of Prey (Tag Team)* YCW *Mario Sanchez* *ED Master* *Straight Code Star *Jason Daniel* *Croe VL* *Jacob Cass* *Young Love *Commander Corpse *David Mill *The Franchise Player *DX-Factor (Tag Team)* YWE *Double D *Shadow *Phenom* *Grimez* *PJ Skillz* *Antho* WCA *Mart Code *Savior *DeadMan* *Omega *TJL* *Punk 3D* *Icon *The X Team (Tag Team)* PASW *Adrian Destiny* XYZ *Victor X*